JUST A FRIENDSHIP
by mikono-san
Summary: Una amistad que se convirtió en amor no correspondido, y la perdida de su ser amado los juntara a ellos dos -no soy buena para eso..- entonces cubre tu corazón con una mascara- ...-eres un desconocido y ya me importas..-ella duerme y no quiere despertar..- me enamore de la persona equivocada-


**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**_bien esto es una historia que gira entorno a lucy a un rubio de ojos azulesXD.. aclaro esto no pasara de una bella y hermosa amistad.._  
**

**_aunque los are sufrir un poquito ..  
_**

**_espero sus comentarios que serán mi fuente inspiración para continuar esta historia .. y perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía es que es el capitulo mas largo que e escrito es todo un reto para mi XD  
_**

* * *

Hoy empieza mi 2 semestre en una nueva preparatoria ya que por motivos de trabajo mi familia se mudo de casa y de cuidad así que ahora estudiare en otro lugar, alejándome de mis antiguos amigos y según mi madre es bueno para mi salud mental , pues desde aquel accidente yo quede en total depresión ...

¿?: lo siento.. se que no es fácil para ti...-

¿?: mm..mm no tienes por que disculparte ..se que me hará bien estar un tiempo alejado de ella..

¿?: ... no te culpes...

¿?: no...ya no lo haré...

Mi padre continuo con su camino después de que el semáforo cambia a color verde ...

* * *

LUCY POV.

El ruido de los autos, las aves, las sirenas de las ambulancias, las canciones de las artistas de moda,personas caminando, todo ese ruido provenía de la segunda cuidad mas poblada de todo japón , era el lugar perfecto para vivir en el cual se encontraba la escuela perfecta para todo alumno ...

_amenos__ es lo que yo pienso..._

-: lucy.. es hora de desayunar...

lucy: lo siento mama.. pero ya voy tarde ... me tengo que ir...-

jude: que niña ... como que no vas a desayunar...

lucy: lo siento papa.. pero si llego tarde me castigaran y no quiero quedarme a hacer tarea extra...

layla: pero ..por lo menos ...

lucy: adiós..mama... adiós papa...

jude: esta niña de verdad...

Esta es mi vida tan tranquila y parifica claro en cierto modo y dejando a un lado los sentimientos ,porque en eso la suerte no esta de mi lado pues desde que entre a la preparatoria me ha gustado mi mejor amigo pero por miedo a perderle jamas le dije que lo quería como algo mas y cuando me decidí ya era demasiado tarde , pues un viejo amor de la infancia volvió y hizo que sus sentimientos volvieran a crecer y la verdad no lo cupo ella es muy bonita y amable con todo mundo, así que por esa razón me quede callada suprimiendo mi dolor en la soledad,aunque todas mis amigas lo notaron porque valla que no se mentir ...

Llegue, estaba parada justamente enfrente de la entrada de la escuela ,mi respiración estaba agitada pues avía corrido como nunca y por suerte llegue a tiempo, subí la mirada para poder entrar pero algo me detuvo, fuiste tu que caminabas lado a lado con aquella peliblanca , gire mi rostro para no seguir atormentándome con tan solo verte...

lucy: porque...

Una ligera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla , sentía que mi corazón era estrujado y que el alma se alejaba poco a poco de mi cuerpo dejándolo solamente como un recipiente vació y sin nada que llenara su interior ...

¿? POV.

Caminaba sumergido en mis pensamiento y tratando de olvidarme de ella para poder seguir con mi vida , pero parecía que a donde yo fuera ella también iba y eso me atormentaba hasta el alma, seguía caminando hasta que una silueta me llamo la atención era una chica que se encontraba parada mirando fijamente a una pareja o algo así, me acerque silenciosamente para poder ver el rostro de ella , me seguí acercando y logre notar que por su mejilla rodaba una lágrima y por alguna extraña razón sentí que debía de animarla ,pero como era que yo haría eso si ella era para mi una total desconocida...

Me acerque un poco mas y trate de decir algo pero no supe que hacer en ese momento , mi mirada de planto fijamente en su silueta y por un momento creí que era ella, creí que por fin avía despertado de aquel sueño que parecía no tener final alguno..

¿?: si continuas sin moverte vas a llegar tarde y te castigaran...

LUCY POV

Una voz muy cálida me saco de mis propios tormentos , gire el rostro para ver quien era y me encontré con un chico que sonreía mientras que pasaba sus brazos por atrás de su nuca , no lo pude evitar el me lo recordó aun mas pues su sonrisa era idéntica pero su físico era muy distinto,pronto borra aquella risa y me miro fijamente al igual que yo pero aun sin poder evitar dejar caer lagrimas...

¿?:por que lloras...

No contestaste lo único que hice fue bajar la mira y tratar de ocultar mi dolor pero estaba claro que ni siquiera a un extraño le podía mentir...

¿?: oye...-

Volví a subir la mirada y encontré su rostro mirándome fijamente, sus ojos eran de un color azul y su cabello era rubio tenia unas pequeñas rallas es el rostro , me quede fascinada por el color de sus ojos y por lo que me transmitían..

lucy: quein.. eres?-

¿?: yo...mm..mm.. mi nombre el UZUMAKI NARUTO...y tu...- una sonrisa fingida se formo en tus labios pero parecía tal real que si otra persona te viera dirá que eres una persona sumamente alegre

NARUTO POV.

Te dedique una sonrisa y claramente tu lograste notar que era tan falsa como mi propio corazón y lo que me sorprendía era que tu eras la única persona aparte de mis padres que pudo saber que estaba mintiendo y que esa sonrisa que te di no era de corazón..

-LUCY

naruto: bien.. lucy por que llorabas...

lucy: por..nada.. me tengo que ir...

Te marchabas frente a mis ojos , logre notar que tu piel estaba temblando por el frió de el invierno , sentí un pequeño peso sobre mis hombros tal vez seria que por primera vez después de un año y medio me empezaba a preocupar por alguien, ni siquiera estaba consiente de lo que estaba apunto de hacer..

naruto: oye ..espera...

LUCY POV.

Me detuve un momento y tu corriste así a mi ,pensé que querías que te dijera donde podrías encontrar tu sección pues llevabas el uniforme de la escuela a excepción de que traías un suéter y una bufanda para poder cubrirte de el frió, pero tal fue mi sorpresa al sentir que algo rodeaba mi cuello ..

lucy: que haces...

naruto: esto te cubrirá de el frió..

lucy: pero es tuya...

naruto: yo traigo un suéter.. y por lo que veo tu no traes nada..

lucy: pero...

naruto: bien..nos vemos .. adiós..-

No te pude decir nada mas porque saliste corriendo en dirección a la escuela mientras te despedías- PORQUE -mi pregunta mas novedosa, ¿porque ayudaba a una desconocida?,¿ porque le regalabas algo que era tuyo ? , y la mas importante de todas ¿porque preocuparte por mi?...

NARUTO POV.

Porque hice eso ni yo mismo se la razón,pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tanto ella como yo compartíamos el mismo dolor tal vez no de la misma manera pero si un gran y inmenso vació en nuestros corazones, continué caminando mientras seguía pensando en lo que avía pasado estaba tan confundido yo jamas asía esas cosas pero cuando la vi sentí la necesidad de ayudarla ...

¿?: eres nuevo verdad...

Una linda voz me saco de mis pensamiento y para poder saber quien era la persona que me llamaba me di media vuelta y me encontré con una peliblanca de ojos azules al igual que los míos, ella sonreía sinceramente ...

naruto: ee..e si .. quien eres tu..

-: me llamo mirajane ..pero puedes llamarme mira..

- si.. yo soy naruto... y si soy nuevo..

mira: bien entonces ..sabes donde queda tu salón...

naruto: no...

mira: me permites tu horario...

naruto: si...

Le entregue la hoja le mi padre me avía dado esta mañana y después de revisarla me sonrió nuevamente y me dijo que la siguiera yo solo asentí con la cabeza y camine a un lado de ella...

* * *

LUCY POV.

Mi mente estaba muy confusa tanto que hasta se me avía olvidado la razón de porque este día yo estaba sumergida en la tristes, seguía preguntándome porque un total desconocido se avía preocupado por una persona que jamas ha visto en su vida pero por mas que le daba vueltas el único motivo era que el es solo una buena persona y nada mas..

¿?: lucy en que piensas...

lucy: .. lo siento estaba pensando el algo que me paso esta mañana..

levy: y que te paso...

lucy: no..nada ..olvidemos eso si..

levy: esta bien...

Levy era mi mejor amiga desde que entre y la uncia que no me recordaba que yo hubiese podido ser lo que ahora era ella para ti, y aquí estaba la tristeza volvía apoderarse una vez mas de mi , tu entrabas felizmente ayudándola con unos libros y como siempre yo me sentí morir como de costumbre ...

Pero justo detrás de ti llego el profesor laxus que nos impartía la materia de física , cerro la puerta y se dirigió a el escritorio donde coloco su maletín para después darnos instrucciones de el tema que veríamos hoy , tal vez con eso podría despejar mi mente de todo la sucedido el este día...

laxus: hoy veremos el tema de Cambios energéticos y materiales en las reacciones químicas y...

Antes de que pudiese continuar con el tema alguien toco la puerta y pidió permiso para pasar a lo cual el profesor asintió solo con la cabeza, ella empezó a caminar y cuando llego junto al el le maestro le dio una muy agradable y tierna sonrisa y después le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar pues avía ruido por todas partes de el salón ,después de un par de minutos la peliblanca hermana mayor de lissana , se retiro y después de ella entro un chico ...

laxus: muy bien ..pongan atención .. el sera su nuevo compañera .. por favor preséntate...

MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y ME CAMBIE DE ESCUELA POR CUESTIONES DEL TRABAJO DE MI PADRE..

No podía créelo una vez mas el estaba frente a mi compartiría el mismo salón con aquel chico que conocí hace unos minutos, esto ya era mucho para mi, me encontraba en un estado total de shock ...

laxus: bien joven..naruto usted se sentara a el lado de...la señorita..

naruto: LUCY...

NARUTO POV.

Entre sin ningún interés, ni siquiera nervios sentía al conocer a mis futuros compañeros , me presente normalmente y les dije el motivo de mi transferencia de escuela baje la mirada un poco y después la hazle ,solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y sufrimiento , sin querer pronuncie su nombre en voz alta a lo que todos lograron escuchar y dirigieron las miradas a ella..

laxus: mm..mm lo siento joven..pero ese lugar le pertenece a NATSU DRAGNEEL...

naruto: mm...mm..natsu... quien es el...

SOY YO...

Gire el rostro pare ver quien era aquella persona, me encontré con un chico de mi altura y con dientes afilados lo que mas me sorprendió fue el tono de su cabello, yo pensé que la única persona en este país con ese color de pelo era sakura pero ya veo que me equivoque..

naruto: comprendo..pero dime ..si tu lugar es junto a lucy..porque estas sentado junto a esa peliblanca...

natsu: su nombre es lissana y no tengo por que darte explicaciones o si...

naruto: no... pero entonces supongo que no te molestara que me siente junto a lucy..

natsu: ...

naruto: de acuerdo...tomare eso como un no..

Empezaba a caminar a el lugar donde se encontraba aquella rubia ,cuando llegue baje la mirada y note que con aquellas palabras dichas la avía lastimado en su punto mas vulnerable , me senté junto a ello mirando como es que escondía su rostro de mi para que no pudiese ver sus ojos llorosos, mientras que aquel pelirosa me seguía con la mirada y si las miradas mataran yo ya estuviese muerto ..

naruto: lo siento...

lucy: mm...mm no ..tienes que ..disculparte..

LUCY:

Mis ojos se avían clavado en ti y cuando escuche que decías mi nombre me tense demasiado,pronto todas las miradas de los chicos (as) estaban sobre mi y eso me puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba, las clase paso tan rápido y cuando el profesor salio todas la chicas me jalaron y empezaron a interrogar...

cana: y bien lucy.. ¿de donde conoces a ese chico?

lucy: no lo conozco..

levy: pero ..dijo tu nombre y se sentó a tu lado..

erza: además parecía conocerte muy bien..

Que decirles no les podía mentir, pues yo no se como hacer eso ,jamas e podido engañar a mis amigas de ningún modo y en ninguna circunstancia..

cana: habla mujer... no nos dejes con la duda

lucy: bueno..el es un desconocido.. que se ha vuelto mi amigo..

levy: que ..ya no entendí...

cana: como que un desconocido ..que se volvió tu amigo...

kinana: esto esta algo confuso..

laki: a ver lucy explícate mejor quieres..

lucy: explicarles mejor ..

Como se supone que explique algo que ni yo misma comprendía ,fue tal vez casualidad o el destino que quiso que yo lo conociera en el momento que menos me esperaba de mi vida para que no estuviese solo en mi dolor y que por no menos tuviera un poco de consuelo por parte de alguien que no sintiera ni una gota de lastima por mi..

erza: y bien .. nos lo explicaras...

lucy: no se como fue ..pero el se hizo solo mi amigo...

levy: sigo sin comprender..

lucy: fue muy raro..pero el comparte algo conmigo...

laki: comparte algo contigo..

kinana: que es lo que comparten...

lucy: aun no lose pero lo voy averiguar...

Me separe y camine asía mi lugar para sentarme alado de aquel chico que probablemente seria mi mejor amigo de ahora en adelante y no es que estuviese cambiando a natsu porque el siempre va a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero jamas sera como mi mejor amigo porque el ya era mas que eso ...

lucy: porque..

naruto: ni yo mismo lose...

lucy: eres raro..

naruto: tu no te quedas atrás...

Su comentario logros sacarme un ligera sonrisa y que al parecer todos notaron y nos miraron como bichos raros pero ya todo daba igual, por mi parte ya estaba acostumbrada a que me vieran de esa forma ,como si y fuese el animal mas raro y exótico de mundo..

naruto: todos nos miran muy raro..

lucy: no me molesta..y dime porque usas una mascara..

naruto: yo no uso una mascara ...acaso vez algo en mi cara...

lucy: jajajaja.. no me refiero a ese tipo de mascara...

naruto: entonces cual..

lucy: la de tu corazón... mientes muy bien pero por alguna razón a mi no me convences..

NARUTO POV.

Después de terminar las clases sus amigas se la llevaron y empezaron a interrogarlo no logre escuchar sus preguntas pero ella parecía que no les podía mentir ,como si no supiera como hacer eso pero segundos después ella regreso un poco mas tranquila e iniciamos un conversación pero ella menciono algo que yo no quería oír por ningún motivo..

lucy: lo siento no quería..ponerte triste .. no debí preguntar eso..yo..

naruto: no... esta bien.. eres muy observadora nadie se avía dado cuenta solamente mis padres y tu eres la primera chica que lo hace..

lucy: bueno.. aun así no debí preguntar algo así si te hace sentir mejor no me contestes..

naruto: prefiero no decir nada ahora...

Un silencio muy incomodo se formo entre nosotros dos, las clases empezaron nuevamente y logramos distraernos un poco para poder estar mas tranquilos , cuando todo termino y la hora del descaso llego todos estaban saliendo para tomar un merecido almuerzo pero tu te quedaste adentro con el peliroso ,yo por mi lado prefería estar solo así que subí a la azotea de el salón a relajarme un poco ...

naruto: de que estarán hablando...

Porque pensaba en eso , no lose y últimamente esa esa mi respuesta a todo y eso empezaba a molestarme como es que una simple chica podría provocar todo eso en mi con tan solo haber convivido con ella unos minutos ,pero sin duda alguna esto no se compara a lo que sentí por aquella chica de piel blanca , lo que mi corazón demostraba en aquellos días era mucho mas fuerte y distinto a lo que siento ahora ..

naruto: pero esto no se compara por lo que sentí por ti...

* * *

LUCY POV..

Todos estaban saliendo para tener su merecido descanso yo avía pensado en salir con naruto para pregúntale si no estaba molesto por lo que le avía dicho pues no quería perder una nueva amistad que estaba apunto de nacer entre nosotros dos, pero antes de que pudiese salir natsu tumo mi muñeca y me pidió que me quedara un momento, y como no podía resistirme a ninguna petición de el yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientra miraba como naruto se alejaba ...

lucy: que es lo que deseas natsu...

natsu: por que dejaste que ese tipo ocupara mi lugar..

lucy: bueno hace días que tu ni siquiera te sientas junto ami así que me pareció buena idea pues tu ya te sientas junto a lissana

natsu: pero eso no quiere decir que el puede ocupar mi lugar...

lucy: vamos natsu .. no se porque te molesta si a ti te gusta tu nuevo lugar ..

natsu: pero aun así no lo quiero en ese lugar..

lucy: NATSU.. tu estas muy bien con lissana y yo necesito a alguien a mi lado así que ya no digas nada..

Estaba dispuesta a irme ,pero su voz me detuvo una vez mas, yo ya no sabia como hacerle para que el ya no afectara el equilibrio de mi vida pues era tan molesto para mi ,,,

natsu: DE DONDE RAYOS CONOCES A ESE TIPO..Y PORQUE NO ME LO AVÍAS DICHO..

lucy: SERA PORQUE NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA ... Y ADEMÁS COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA ALGO SI TU NI ATENCIÓN ME PONES..

natsu: CLARO QUE SI..

lucy: natsu.. te has dado cuenta que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos..ni siquiera hemos podido estudiar porque siempre tienes citas con lissana y no es que te diga que no las tengas ...pero esto es molesto y lo sabes...

natsu: lo siento ..yo de verdad no quería reclamarte ..es solo que me extraño..

lucy: que no hiciera nada.. que no te defendiera..no crees que estas siendo egoísta conmigo..

natsu: egoísta ..yo pero porque..

lucy: por que quieres que defienda lo que tu solo abandonaste.. por que te quejas de que no te diga algo cuando tu ni siquiera pasas tiempo conmigo..como es que te lo iba a decir...

natsu: yo.. lo siento..

lucy: ya no importa...

natsu: yo te compensare...

lucy: como..

natsu: que te parece si esta vez pasamos toda la tarde tu y yo juntos...como el los viejos tiempos...

lucy: lo prometes..

natsu: lo prometo..

lucy: esta bien.. te esperare en el parque a las 3:00pm...

natsu: de acuerdo..

Salí sin rumbo fijo pues estaba algo emocionada hace tiempo tu y yo no pasábamos la tarde juntos y eso me esperanzaba un poco, solo esperaba que esta vez no me dejara plantada por que si hiciera eso yo no se lo perdonaría no esta vez..

Después de comer algo el descanso se termino y todos nos dirigimos a los vestidores pues nos tocaba clase de deportes, una vez que todos estábamos presentes la profesora que por cierto me odiaba, nos puso a ejecutar ejercicios básicos..

acurio: lucy.. que estas haciendo..

lucy: estoy calentando...y además no se porque me regañas ...

acuario: con ese carácter no conseguirás un novio..

lucy: QUE...

Siempre me molestaba con eso parecía que a ella le agradaba hacerme sufrir con ese tipo de comentarios pues sabia que yo jamas avía tenido un novio y que tampoco besado a nadie ...

naruto: jamas has tenido novio...

Su voz me tenso me gire y me di cuenta de que era naruto, como es que su pregunta me puso los nervios hasta las puntas de mi cabello, estaba nerviosa y ahora me encontraba en una crisis completamente..

lucy: ett..o ..veras..yo..

Para mi suerte la clase terminaba y teníamos que volveré para vestirnos, no tarde ni un segundo y yo ya avía salido huyendo de aquel lugar , después nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas a continuar con nuestras demás clases y yo no le dirigí la palabra en ningún momento a naruto , era solo el primer día de clases ,eran solo unas cuantas horas de que nos conocíamos y ya me preocupaba su opinión ...

NARUTO POV.

Todo parecía normal pero excepto una cosa que ella me estaba ignorando y eso me empezaba a molestar no por el echo de que me estuviese evitando si no que como era que una chica causara tanto alboroto en mi mente , con tan solo un día y algunas horas ya se avía convertido en alguien importante..

Las clases pasaron rápido y la hora de retirarnos llego todos salieron corriendo e incluso ella se fue a toda velocidad ,como si fuese hacer algo muy importante ,me quede totalmente estancado en mis pensamientos que no note que el salón ya se encontraba vació..

Después de salir de mi trance , empecé a caminar en dirección a mi hogar en donde seguramente me estarían esperando mi mama y mi papa para iniciar con algún interrogatorio...

naruto: ya llegue...

Fue lo que dije al entrar a mi casa, miraba a mi alrededor y todo estaba lleno de cajas por lo de la mudanza, camine nuevamente y me encontré con la linda y tierna sonrisa de mi madre ...

kushina: bienvenido a casa..naruto..

naruto: jeje..donde esta papa...

kushina: esta arriba desempacando algunas cosas..pero dime tienes hambre...

naruto: si...

kushina: entonces vamos..te preparare algo para que comas...

Asentí con la cabeza y seguí a mi mama a la cocina, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica y aquel sentimiento que logro provocar dentro de mi alma,era como si la conociera de toda la vida y ya estaba seguro que iniciaríamos una larga amistad...

kushina: como te fue en tu nueva escuela...

naruto: bien..todos eran amables.. bueno a excepción de un chico que quería matarme por sentarme a lado de su chica...

kushina: y era bonita..

naruto: algo... tenia un color de ojos muy lindo..pero nada comparado con los de ella?

kushina: lo siento..hijo.. yo no quería recortarte eso...

Negué con la cabeza y después le dije que no pasaba nada, aunque a ella no le podía mentir después de todo era mi madre y me conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo,sabia cuando me deprimía o cuando le mentía a todo mundo, termine de comer y me levante despidiéndome de mi mama para poder subir a mi habitación a pensar en lo raro que avía sido el primer día de clases...

* * *

LUCY POV..

Salí huyendo de el lugar no quería míralo a los ojos pues el sabia que yo no le podía mentir a nadie en lo mas mínimo,llegue a mi casa y como siempre no avía nadie en ella pues mis padres trabajaban hasta tarde y yo me encontraba solo como otros dí que arreglarme este tarde la pasaría junto ti a y eso me alegraba en cierto modo, si yo no supiera que tu corazón lo tiene aquella peliblanca llegaría a pensar que esto es una cita pero eso jamas pasaría...

Subí a mi habitación tratando de olvidarme de que este día avía sido el mas raro de todos, decidí darme una ducha y después me vestiría con algo casual y no tan exagerado pues tampoco quería que pareciera que estaba demasiado emocionada por salir con el, aunque la verdad lo estaba y mucho...

Solo avía pasado media hora y yo ya me encontraba lista pero para distraerme un poco tenia que ocuparme en otra cosa así que me fui a realizar un poco de la tarea del maestro laxus que no se me complico ,no por nada soy la numero uno de primer grado..

El tiempo se paso y ya era hora de que me encontrara contigo en el parque, salí de mi casa en rumbo a mi destino pero antes me detuve un momento para poder saludar a mis vecinos que se encontraban afuera cubriendo su auto porque pronto caería la nieve, después de eso seguí mi camino y al llegar lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontraba,tal vez y avía alucinado y mi mente se adelanto y pensó que ya era la hora de nuestro encuentro , así que decidí sentarme en una banca para poder esperar a que tu llegaras.

Todo se acabo,el tiempo se fue y el sol se escondió,la nieve empezó a caer nuevamente y el frió se intensifico,toda la gente corría sus cálidas casa para arroparse de aquel invierto tan helado mientras que yo aun seguía sentada en esa banco ,esperando a que aquel cabeza de humo llegara,pero no fue así y de nuevo me avía dejado plantada , de nuevo mis ojos dejaban caer lágrimas y todo por culpa de ese estúpido,idiota,cabeza hueca, imbécil, y ya que mas da ,no servirá de nada insultarlo ...

lucy: lo hiciste de nuevo..

Me levante para irme y poder llorar en silencio necesitaba estar solo,pero que decía siempre me encontraba en soledad nadie acompañaba mi dolor,deje caer lágrimas una tras otra no podía parar ni quería hacerlo, empecé a correr lo mas rápido que podía para ocultar mi dolor ante todos,porque sin decirle ni una palabra todas las personas a mi alrededor sabían el motivo de mi tristeza,todos a excepción de el se daban cuenta de que yo sufría..

* * *

NARUTO POV.

Salí de mi casa y ya era noche, me di varias vueltas tratando de despejar un poco mi mente tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que por primera vez me encontraba frustrado de pensar,camine vagamente y note una cabellera rubia la primera persona en la que pensé fue en aquella chica de ojos achocolatados y sin mas pensar me lanza tras ella que parecía llorar,me acerque lentamente y la cubrí con mi paraguas para que no cayera mas nieve en su ropa,ella levanto la mira y sus ojos estaban todos llorosos y rojos,me baje para estar a su altura y poder preguntarle porque lloraba..

naruto: ¿porque lloras?

No contestaste mi pregunta y solo inclinaste tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras me rodeabas con tus brazos,no supe que hacer pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que necesitabas a un amigo a su lado para reconfortar su dolor y no sentirte tan sola y abandonada como alguna vez yo me sentí, después de unos segundos correspondí aquel abrazo y permanecimos así varios minutos hasta que ella lo rompió ..

lucy: lo siento ..yo no debí hacer eso..

naruto: esta bien aveces es mejor llorar con un amigo a hacerlo sola..

lucy: tal vez..

Apartaste tu rostro y lo escondiste entre tu flequillo para que no pudiera ver caer tus lágrimas,puse mi mano en tu hombro para darte ánimos y que ya no te encontraras tan triste pues no me gustaba ver como es que una mujer derramaba lágrimas por una persona que se olvido de si existencia..

naruto: si sigues así solo provocaras lastima a las personas..

lucy: y como se supone que cambie eso..

naruto: no demuestres tu dolor...suprime tus sentimientos..

lucy: nunca e sido buena con eso..jamas e podido lograrlo..

naruto: lo as intentado..

lucy:no..

naruto: ven sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde

Estire mi mano para que la tomara y ayudarte a levantar pero no recibí repuesta a mi acto, y con eso supuse que tal vez no te encontraba con los ánimos suficientes como para caminar,tome tus dos manos y las pase por atrás de mi cuello tu captaste rápidamente lo que iba hacer así que solamente te sujetaste fuertemente y yo tome tus piernas para cargarte..

naruto:te llevare a tu casa..

lucy: si..

Escondiste tu rostro detrás de mis hombro y después de contemplar tu dolor empecé a caminar pidiéndote orientaciones para saber donde estaba tu casa y poder llegar mas rápido, camine como unos 20 minutos y aun no encontraba tu casa .estaba completamente seguro de que estábamos perdidos..

naruto: lucy..donde queda tu casa...

lucy: en que calle estamos..

naruto: no lose ..no hay ningún nombre..

lucy: camina derecho y después dobla a la derecha ...en la casa que esta toda de blanco ..en ese lugar vivo

naruto: en una casa blanca..bien ...

Comencé a caminar nuevamente siguiendo al pie las instrucciones que ella me avía dado, me detuve cuando mira a varias personas rodeando la una casa y pronto me di que era el lugar que estaba buscando,me acerque lentamente y dos señores de cabello rubio se acercaron a mi preguntando por lucy.

layla: lucy..cariño..¿que le ha pasado?

naruto: tranquila señora ella esta bien..es solo que..

jude: solo que..¿que le paso?¿ porque la trae usted cargando?

naruto: bueno ..eso no me corresponde decirlo a mi si no a ella...

Note como las otras siluetas se iban acercando lentamente y conforme caminaban asía nosotros los logre distinguir que eran nuestro compañeros de el salón,seguramente su mama en el momento de preocupación les llamo a todos preguntando por su hija.

levy: ¿donde estaban?..

erza: ¿porque lucy esta contigo?

cana: y que rayos le paso..

naruto: yo sola la trague a casa y lo demás ya se los contara ella..

Estaba por empezar cuando volví la mira y note a mas personas que corrían desesperad amente asía mi ,uno era aquel chico de cabello rosa ,otro peliazul y uno pelinegro con perforaciones en la cara , parecían como si hubiesen visto un fantasma..

natsu: LUCY..¿QUE LE HAS ECHO?..

naruto: yo ..

gray: que haces tu con lucy..

natsu: RESPONDE..¿QUE LE HICISTE A LUCY?..

naruto: yo nada..mas bien que le hiciste tu..

gray: natsu...el no le ha echo nada...el ni siquiera a estado con ella..

natsu: DÁMELA ...

Cuando estaba apunto de tomarte tu te aferraste a mi fuertemente,me tratabas de decir que no querías tener contacto con el amenos no por ahora ,lo aleje bruscamente a lo cual el reacciono de la misma manera y trato de agredirme pero el peliazul lo evito..

gray: NATSU QUE HACES VAN A LASTIMAR A LUCY..

natsu: ES ESTE TIPO ..QUE SE A CREÍDO..DAME A LUCY YO LA LLEVARE A Su CASA..

naruto: lo siento..pero no lo haré yo la encontré y la consolé por lo tanto yo la llevare a su casa a que descanse..

natsu: CONSOLARLA DE QUE..ELLA ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE..

gajeel: basta ..deja que este tipo lleve a la coneja a que descanse..

gray: espera... a que te referías con lo que le hizo natsu..

naruto: se olvido de un amigo..Y ESO ES IMPERDONABLE..

gajeel: olvidarse..?

Me aleje y camine asía tu casa tus padres y amigos nos acompañaban,pronto sentí frió en mi hombro y después me di cuenta de que era por las lágrimas que estabas dejando caer sobre mi, quería decirte algo pero no lo hice por miedo a que alguien me escuchara y que se dieran cuenta de que tu tristeza, seguí caminado así tu habitación acompañado de tu mama y tu papa,te recosté sobre tu cama y te cubrí con un cobertor note como en tus mejillas aun resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua,las limpie con mi mano para después caminar asía la salida pero antes de que lo hiciera..

layla: gracias por traer a mi lucy..

jude: no se como pagarte que la hayas traído sana y salva a casa..

naruto: no fue nada.. solo un favor ya no lo dejen tan solo eso la pone muy triste..

Y tras aquel comentario camine a la salida pero antes de que pudiera salir fui rodeado por todos sus amigos ,cada uno tenia una mirada muy seria pero en especial el ,que como dije si las miradas mataran yo ya hubiese muerto como unas 3 veces..

naruto: pasa algo..

erza: ¿porque lucy venia contigo?

cana:¿ porque venia inconsciente?

levy:¿ donde estuvieron?..

Debía suponer que querían interrogarme por lo sucedido,pero no sabia si decirles la verdad o mentir les como comúnmente lo hago con toda la gente, después de pensarlo un rato llegue a la conclusión de que les diría la razón para que se dieran cuanta de el dolor que le estaban causando a una preciada amiga

naruto: primero yo solo acompañe a lucy a su casa,segundo ella no estaba inconsciente solo no quería mirar a una persona y tercera yo y ella no estuvimos juntos en ningún momento,solamente la encontré muy deprimida y decidí traerla a su casa..es todo

levy: pero ¿porque no permitiste que natsu la llevara a su habitación?

naruto: no se lo merecía...la lastimo y mucho...

natsu: QUE RAYOS.. QUE TE CREES ..

erza: NATSU.. TRANQUILÍZATE..

gray: ¿porque dices eso?..

gajeel: el cabeza de humo es capaz de todo menos lastimar a esa coneja

cana: es cierto natsu puede ser idiota pero nunca lastimaría a un compañero..

naruto: tal vez..pero lo hizo y eso es imperdonable ..

natsu: POR UN CA RAJO YO NO LE E LASTIMADO ...JAMAS ARIA ESO

naruto: seguro.. TE OLVIDASTE DE ALGO QUE LE AVÍAS PROMETIDO Y NO LO CUMPLISTE..

natsu: YO JAMAS ME OLVIDO DE MIS PROMESAS Y MENOS SI SE TRATAN DE LUCY..

naruto: seguro..NO OLVIDASTE QUE ESTA TARDE LA PASARÍAS CON ELLA.. Y VOLVERÍAN A PASAR TIEMPO JUNTOS..

levy: que?..

erza: natsu.. tu la dejaste plantada..

gray: de nuevo.. se te olvido..

gajeel: pues en que rayos estabas pensando salamandra...

cana: eres un completo imbécil..sabes que lucy es muy sensible de seguro se quedo esperándote..

erza:DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS..

natsu: y..y..yo es-ta-va con lissana..

gray: ERES UN COMPLETO ESTÚPIDO..

naruto: y te haces llamar amigo de lucy..

Fue lo ultimo que dije y después me marche de la casa rumbo a la mía para poder descansar, caminaba mientras mi mente vagaba por los cielos estaba tan confuso mas de lo que ya me encontraba, pues ella me recordaba todo de ti y así jamas podría borrarte de mi memoria.

Llegue a casa y me fui directamente a mi cuarto no respondí a las preguntas de mis padre ni siquiera de tome la molestia de decirles que estaba en casa, los evadí y cuando llegue a mi habitación me tire en la cama para poder pensar mejor pero el sueño me venció que quede totalmente dormido..

* * *

LUCY POV.

Era de día el sol se asomaba por mi ventana y todo parecía tan tranquilo, pero para mi todo esto era como estar en una tormenta que parecía no tener fin alguno,pues el dolor que me avía provocado ya no era novedad pero aun aso me lastimaba y mucho,cada vez que me prometía que pasaríamos la tarde juntos me dejaba plantada y es que esta no era la primera vez que hacia eso ya avía pasado muchas veces pero yo aun creía en el y pensaba que esta vez seria diferente y que cumpliría pero veo que como siempre me equivoque...

layla:lucy.. te sientes mejor..

jude: te sientes con ganas de ir a la escuela..porque si no ...no es necesario que vallas..

lucy: estoy bien... iré a la escuela..

layla: pero no seria mejor que te quedaras a descansar..yo cuidaría de ti este día..

lucy: no.. así esta bien..además prefiero distraerme en la escuela..

Me levante me sentía devil pero esta vez no lo demostraría , camine a mi baño para asearme y poder partir a la escuela, después de varios minutos salí en rumbo a la escuela y por alguna razón mi vista se encontraba borrosa pero no le di importancia y continué mi camino , me detuve un momento y observe que en la entrada estaba el con una cara seria..

naruto: si no entras llegaras tarde..

lucy: cuando llegaste ..

naruto: hace un momento..ven vamos a entrar..

lucy: no puedo..no con el en ese lugar..

naruto: tu puedes ...solo finge estar bien y problema resuelto..

lucy: yo jamas e sido buena en eso..jamas e podido engañar a las personas

naruto: quieres que te enseñe ...

lucy: como ..

naruto: solo ponle una mascara a tu corazón y no a tu rostro...

lucy: a mi corazón..

naruto: si...suprime todo tu dolor en tu corazón y coloca una mascara en el para que nadie te descubra ...

lucy: pero como hago eso...

naruto: ya lo hice yo..

lucy: que..como..

Ates de que pudiese terminar tu tomaste mi mano y me jalas a la entrada yo no sentía ningún sentimiento mientras caminaba a tu lado,era como si tu te hubieras llevado todo mi dolor y lo estuvieses cargando en tu espalda, mi tensión estaba desapareciendo y poco a poco me fui relajando y dejando guiar por ti, es que ya te tenia confianza.

Miles de emociones desaparecieron y la paz empezaba a formarse en mi interior ,todo parecía tan pacifico y cálido era un sentimiento que me empezaba a agradar,caminábamos hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela y note como es que el se paraba enfrente de nosotros para detenernos eso me causo nervios y agarre fuertemente tu mano como para darte la señal de que no quería hablar con,amenos no en este momento,te desviaste evitando que nos encontráramos pero no te alejaste lo suficiente y yo termine chocando con su hombro.

Camine en linea recta sin mirar a asía atrás, cuando entramos a el salón la miradas se enfocaban en nosotros pues no nos dimos cuenta que aun íbamos tomados de las manos cuando yo pude presidir lo que pasaba solté su mano y me sonroje dejando caer en mi asiento mientras cubría mi rostro con mi flequillo, el solo hizo una mueca de confusión y se sentó a mi lado.

Las clases pasaron rápido y la hora de el descanso le di una tenue sonrisa a naruto para después empezar a caminar a el lugar de natsu ,pues después de analizar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos solo encontraba una solución que tal vez nos dañaría a los dos pero era lo mejor para mi salud mental.

lucy: natsu..podemos hablar afuera..

natsu: si yo también tengo algo que decirte..

Caminamos lado a lado , y salimos de el salón encontrándonos frente a frente , rápidamente el ambiente cambio y en la atmósfera se sentía tan tensa que daba escalofríos estar cerca de nosotros mismos, después de unos minutos de estar en un incomodo silencio me decidí a hablar y decirte el motivo de esta conversación.

lucy: natsu..sobre lo que paso ayer..

natsu: lo siento..se que con eso na arreglare nada pero..

lucy: ya es demasiado tarde natsu.. yo ya no puedo mas..

natsu: que..no entiendo..

lucy: solo me lastimo a mi misma..y ya no quiero eso..NATSU.. LO MEJOR SERA QUE NOS DEJEMOS DE HABLAR..

natsu: que..

lucy: que nos olvidemos de que alguna vez tuvimos una amistad..

natsu: pero porque ..lucy yo no quiero eso

lucy: es lo mejor yo ya no quiera cree en promesas que no cumplirás así que mejor digámonos adiós

natsu: si es por eso yo te juro que esta vez no pasara lo mismo..

lucy: vez siempre me has echo promesas y desde que lissana apareció no cumplen ninguna de ellas

natsu: eso es mentira yo jamas te e defraudado..y ella no tiene la culpa de nada

lucy: es cierto ella no tiene la culpa ella es buena y amable ..pero aun así esta se termino la no puedo mas..

Quería salir se ese lugar pues estaba apunto de soltar en llanto pero me aguante para que no viera mi dolor, empecé a caminar tenia como objetivo alejarme lo mas lejos posible de el y no verle en un buen tiempo pero cuando estábamos espalda con espalda el sujeto mi mano fuertemente impidiéndome que me fuera ..

natsu: na te valla.. eres mi mejor amiga y olvidarte me sera imposible si vamos a la misma escuela..

lucy: en verdad lo lamento ..pero me lastima estar contigo..así que adiós..

Me solté bruscamente de tu mano y empecé a caminar , me sentía tan triste y decaída estaba apunto de romper en llanto pero me contuve nuevamente por la misma razón de siempre, cuando me aleje lo suficiente de ti y todos subí rápidamente a la azotea de la escuela y me deje caer de rodillas, toda la tristeza que estaba dentro de mi corazón empezó a salir , estaba por gritar pero alguien me abrazo agachando mi cabeza contra su pecho evitando que aquel grito desgarrador se escuchara mas aya de ese lugar..

naruto: no grites o preocuparas a los demás

lucy: como sabias que estaba aquí..

naruto: te espié hablando con el..

lucy: eso es de mala educación..

natsu: lo se..

No me esperaba que fueras la única persona que me acompañara en un momento tan triste para mi pero eso ya era lo de menos pues tu ya te avías vuelto parte de mi vida y el solo sentir compañía me asía sentir tan bien , y el saber que todo ese vacío en mi corazón parecía que tu lo llenabas por completo sin siquiera dejar espacios, eras mi amigo,compañero, mi pañuelo de lágrimas,y muchas cosas mas , todo eso te avías vuelto para mi,todo lo que no avía encontrado en ninguna otra persona lo encontré en ti un perfecto _desconocido _que me enseño a suprimir el dolor a encubrir el _corazón con una mascara_ todo eso aprendí de ti .

Tal vez esto no sea mas que el comienzo de una nueva y bella amistad entre tu yo , solo espero no cometer el mismo error que cometí con natsu y no sentir el dolor que siento ahora mismo..

* * *

**_ esta es mi nueva y loca idea ustedes creen..XD_**


End file.
